


Industrialbound 2 and Its Addons: An Overview

by Cyanogynist



Series: Sburb: The Modding Scene [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: MODDING, SBURB Guide, Sburb Is Just A Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanogynist/pseuds/Cyanogynist
Summary: Hello, it's cyanogenMisogynist, more commonly known as Cyanogynist, here with a Sburb mod showcase of Industrialbound 2, a large and popular tech mod, and its addons, such as StevenTech and Gravitational Suite.As if Sburb didn't have enough confusing tech.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to start the Sburb Mod Showcasing, inspired by Gale_Breeze's Dancing Mad set of Sburb guides.

According to the Cool And New Modloader wiki, **Industrialbound 2**, commonly stylized as **IB 2**, is a mod for Sburb based around industrial processes and is one of the most venerable mods still used in Sburb today. It adds a lot of automation stuff, mining tools, weapons, armors, and even an electricity system called EU (Energy Units)!

Almost every modpack includes it, with only a few mods centered around a specific theme omitting it. Recently, there's been an overhaul for later versions. v2.1.6 modpacks include the original IB2, while v4.1.3 modpacks onwards use this cool and new beta version, dubbed **Industrialbound 2 Experimental**, or just **IB 2x**. Since it is a beta, information on IB2x is treated as tentative at all times and may be rendered outdated at any moment.

The mods which require this mod to function are the icing on the cake. StevenTech rebalances recipes, adds more large machines, and basically improves IB2 support for other mods. Gravitation Suite adds a ton of late-game gear, including my personal favorite, the hard-hitting Powerstrike. Electro-Magic Alchemies bridges IB2 and a few magic-related mods, and adds the Mjolnir line of hammerkind weapons, which are very cool.

The next chapter will talk about Batpacks, which unfortunately, aren't related to bats or Batman at all. Batpack is short for "battery backpack." They charge tools which need EU to function, but they need to have EU stored in them first. The best part? They can be used as batteries to power the awesome machines included in this mod!

By the way, the pages with equipment will be formatted with the Weaponry style, by screamingBarbarian. Thanks Heather!

Until next time!


	2. BatPacks (Battery Backpacks), and Their Upgrades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE DOING IT, MAN! WE'RE MAKING THIS HAPPEN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any alchemy that doesn't state what mod it is from is automatically from Industrialbound 2.

Whether it's charging your electrical weapons on the go, powering a cool machine, or just using them as materials for cooler, different alchemies, BatPacks go a long way when it comes to usefulness.

Let's start with the basic one.  
  
_**[BatPack]**_  
_Formula_ : Backpack && Car Battery  
_Cost_ : 250 Build, 20 Iron, 30 Copper  
_Code_ : 42% Ch4rG3Up  
_Location_ : Alchemy, 20% on a Storm Player's land.  
"The BatPack (short for Battery backpack) is a wearable item that can provide energy to many low-tier electric tools. It can store up to 60,000 EU, which is essentially 6 times the storage of a RE-Battery, which is basically an EU canister, used to craft low-level IB2 stuff." - The CaNML Wiki, probably

The lowest tier of BatPacks. Using )), or FROM alchemy on any BatPack over and over again will eventually leave you with this. Not much, but it's a start. One of the few MULTILITY (multi-utility for you Sburb noobs) items.

 _ **[SuitPack]**_  
_Formula_ : BatPack && Deck of Cards  
_Cost_ : 150 Iron, 50 Copper, 1 Sulfur, 1 Blood, 1 Tar, 1 Frosting  
_Code_ : 22% sj7Hso2E  
_Location_ : Alchemy only.  
A reference to the popular Homestuck playthrough.

Basically the BatPack, but stores 100,000 EU, which is almost twice as much as the BatPack does. It also has this weird ability that makes it so this can only power things related to shipping, like holographic shipping grids. Well, at least it's cheap.

 _ **[MLG BatPack]**_  
_Formula_ : SuitPack && FaZe Clan Poster && Mountain Dew Can && Doritos Bag  
_Cost_ : 420 Rain, 69 Rainbow, 1337 Gold, 413 Neon, 612 Artifact, 1025 Marble, 1111 Frosting, 4 Mithril, 20 Orichalcum  
_Code_ : 12% !g1tGUD!  
_Location_ : Alchemy only. Thank.  
A reference to many, many memes, some of which aren't even funny. Why, IB2 dev team. Why.

This thing puts the EU in **eu** phoric. Stores 420,000 EU, but can power anything from Industrialbound 2, and any of its addons. Looks like a BatPack that shines with an awful rainbow epileptic light, making it useful for exploring dark areas, but it doesn't give people that accursed Saccharine Dementia. At least I don't think it does. Wait, let me research on this.

 **EDIT:** Apparently this alchemy raises your SD level by 1% every couple minutes you wear it, but prevents you from getting to 100% SD from this BatPack. Thank.

 _ **[Electric Cosmic Neutronium Jetpack]**_  
_Formula_ : Armored Jetpack && MLG BatPack || Infinity Catalyst  
_Cost_ : 1,000,000 Rain, 2,000,000 Rainbow, 500,000 Lunar, 250,000 Mithril, 100,000 Orichalcum, 750,000 Future  
_Code_ : 1% hs83GOs1  
_Location_ : 1% Land Dungeon, Alchemy.

My personal favorite of all the BatPacks, since it's also a jetpack. Comes from the Avaritia mod, the centerpiece of the CaNML Infinity modpack.

An endgame BatPack. Stores infinite EU, allows you to fly, and gives you a lot of defense.. Mostly black, with the Infinity Catalyst symbol in the back. It even has a faint rainbow glow! One of the best BatPacks you can get by default, on account of it being able to store infinite EU.

 _ **[Lappack]**_  
_Formula_ : BatPack && (Car Battery && Lapis Lazuli)  
_Cost_ : 1,000 Cobalt, 500 Iron, 300 Copper, 150 Tin  
_Code_ : 7% Kst719LL  
_Location_ : 7.5% on a Breath player's Land, Alchemy.  
Final tier of IB2 BatPacks. Shorthand for Lapotron Backpack. Lapotron items are usually made with Lapis Lazuli and lots of Cobalt Grist. Now called the Advanced BatPack in the more current Industrialbound 2 Experimental.

Stores 300,000 EU. Can charge ANY tool, which makes sense, for it being a direct upgrade to the BatPack. Doesn't do anything else, though. In IB2x, it can only charge up to Tier 2 tools.

 _ **[Energypack]**_  
_Formula_ : Advanced BatPack && Red Crystal (x2)  
_Cost_ : 50,000 Iron, 12,500 Ruby, 2,500 Future  
_Code_ : 10% hI18Jso3  
_Location_ : 5% on a Storm player's land, Alchemy. The final tier of IB2x BatPacks. Direct upgrade to the Advanced BatPack.

Stores 2,000,000 **(!)** EU, and can charge any tool from IB2x, up to the final tier, Tier 3. Not much else to say about it.

That's pretty much all the BatPacks I can remember off the top of my head. Next up is the Implosion Compressor, a multi-part machine that uses Industrial Explosives to implode stuff into other stuff, and how to build it.


End file.
